Who are you
by scribbles162
Summary: "He sounds like a bit of a tyrant, our Commander,"  she said and Taylor realised she had no idea who she was talking to.  But who was she?
1. Chapter 1

Taylor straightened from the bamboo railing on the balcony directly outside his office. The absence of a breeze had left the heat from the compound below hanging stagnant in the afternoon air. It was as if molten rock from the earths core had edged its way from the bowels of hell and waited restlessly inches from the surface. Taylor found the humidity stifling and shifted uncomfortably, pulling at the neck of his T-shirt. He'd left the others inside still studying the weather charts.

"Climatology. Area Forecasts. Anomalous system predictions... " He'd shaken his head at the technical jargon. He was a soldier not a meteorologist. His job was caring for all the other men, women and children who lived within the bounds of this compound. All he needed to know was that some mother of a storm was barrelling its way towards them with the speed of a freight train.

He'd given orders to bring everyone back into the compound and to prepare for the onslaught. He sighed as he looked down on the scurrying humanity below. The storm was not due until later that evening but preparations were well under way. To the north end of the courtyard soldiers secured vehicles, parking the rovers and taking bikes into the shelters. As he watched a woman approached one young man. He was no more than a boy, a new recruit. Taylor had remembered his eager enthusiasm. The soldier seemed ill at ease with the conversation and momentarily glanced in Taylor's direction only to look quickly away as if finding his C.O.'s attention unnerving. Curiosity piqued, Taylor strolled down the staircase and crossed towards them.

She was maybe in her early forties, blond hair wispy around her pale features. She was slight in build but looked agile and, he noted, was pleasantly shaped. A bike stood propped against the side of a storage shed and the woman ran an appreciative hand across the tank.

"I have to store it, Ma'am." A young soldier appeared unsure how to deal with the woman. "We're calling everyone back inside the gates. Storm brewing."

She looked up at the pristine blue sky. "Really? There's not a cloud in sight."

"Orders."

"Orders from whom?" She asked.

"Commander Taylor, Ma'am."

"Do you always have to get permission from Commander Taylor?" She frowned but her eyes were lit.

"Yes, Ma'am," the young man answered seriously.

"Don't suppose you'd accept a note from my mother," she smiled then, teasing.

"Sorry Ma'am." The young man glanced nervously at the approaching Commander.

"So our intrepid leader is the only one who can give permission," she said. "Bit dictatorial isn't it? What if I went without permission?"

"Wouldn't advise it." Taylor growled from behind.

The soldier came to attention, "Sir."

"I have this, son. Take a break."

The woman turned with a smile, resting sparkling eyes on Taylor. He was surprised by her lack of embarrassment in being caught in such blatant rudeness and tilted his head to one side as he studier her closer.

"Apparently," she began with a playful smile, " I have to get permission from Commander Taylor to take this bike out. I don't know about you, but I think that's a bit much. You'd think he'd have something better to do with his time. Surely he doesn't have to vet every excursion. I mean, I'll only be gone a little while." There was absolutely no recognition in her eyes. Taylor realized she had no clue who she was talking to.

"I haven't seen you around." He crossed his arms and pinned her with an intimidating glare. "Did you come in with the Eleventh Pilgrimage?"

"Er..yes..." Her smile waned a little.

"You weren't at the orientation?"

"No, I was in the infirmary. Got caught in an explosive blast."

"You hurt?" His eyes scanned her body and she shifted nervously under his gaze.

"A concussion. Some gaps in my memory. Doctor Shannon says the amnesia will wear off eventually. It can be a bit confusing."

He relaxed his stance. This was the explanation. His face softened as he came to stand beside her. She turned to look out across the vast greenery of the countryside. A soft breeze had come up and gently swayed emerald branches of distant trees. Still no clouds marred the azure blue sky

"He sounds like a bit of a tyrant our Commander," she added conspiratorially. "I don't suppose many people are brave enough to disobey him." She looked up with a half smile.

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"You don't suppose..." She indicated the open gate.

"There's a storm brewing."

"It's a beautiful day," she argued. "If someone came with me..." Her eyes danced with mischief.

"And what about permission?" His deep voice growled a warning.

"I wont tell if you don't." She grinned and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you always this much trouble?"

"It's OK ," She quickly glanced back and smiled her most winning smile. "I have a note from my Mother and anyway, we can be back before the storm hits."

"WE can?" He narrowed his eyes and studied her for a moment. His pause spurred her into action and she straddled the bike, gunned the machine forward and with a backward wave shot through the gates. Taylor, caught off guard, sprinted for the other vehicle and spinning his tires sped through the gate and after his quarry.

He watched her lithe form as she sped ahead of him. For a moment she throttled back and looked over her shoulder, but once she'd established the pursuit, her bike roared louder and kicking up pebbles she shot onto the dirt track. She handled the bike well, cutting and sliding into the turns. She was fast and Taylor had to inch up the throttle to keep pace. Her machine bucked and jerked, its wheels biting into the rough terrain, skidding on the scree, pitching and growling. She seemed to ride the powerful beast with an exhilarated delight, racing ahead of him. She gunned her bike into the trail head and grinned as she manoeuvred the tight twists and turns of the track. The roar of his bike seemed to spur her onward but he had seen the danger and gunned his vehicle over a small ledge and cut her off at the top of the hill. His manoeuvre startled her and her bike skidded sideways into the dust spitting up small rocks as she slid to an abrupt stop. Her bike righted itself and she remained on board. He was impressed despite his annoyance..

"What the hell!" Her eyes were wide.

A roar echoed up from the tree line about half a mile ahead.

"Slashers," He nodded toward the thick bush. "You were about to drive into them."

"Oh!" She watched the bushes rustle in the distance before turning her gaze back. Taylor was watching her closely his brows knitted together in a frown.

"Sorry," she tried an apologetic smile.

He took the pistol from its holster and she watched him as with furrowed brow he checked the chamber and stared toward the rustling flora.

"You took off before I could get myself properly armed. Not a smart move, Lady. Do you have a death wish?"

He dismounted, dusted the dirt from his pants and went to lean against a nearby tree. He re-holstered the weapon and pulling off his gloves he gave her an oblique look.

"Maybe we should head back." She looked again toward the distant trees.

"Would have been better not to have come out at all. What would you have done out here on your own. You haven't had any survival training, haven't even been to orientation."

"I would have turned back if you hadn't followed me." She moved closer to him suddenly aware of the dangers.

"You wouldn't last five minutes out here on your own." He straightened and glanced out across the endless sky.

"I'm surprised anyone can last out here." she said and shuddered as if the beauty of the place had taken on a sinister and malevolent presence.

"Oh, some do."

"Who would want to."

"Sixers."

"Who."

"Folks who came in on the sixth pilgrimage. Had their own agenda. And a few who've got themselves banished from Terra Nova."

"Banished? Why would they get banished?

"You wouldn't want murderers walking around. Fortunately most of the folks in Terra Nova are honest hardworking people glad of the opportunity to live a better life."

"Still I don't like the idea of feeding them to dinosaurs. Is that a directive from Commander Taylor?"

"Well, we could always have 'em shot!" He threw out the last barb and she flinched.

"I don't think I like your Commander Taylor much"

He shrugged and gave a half laugh.

"Do you like him?"

"Not always."

"Are you going to get into trouble for leaving the compound?" A worried line ran across her face.

He gave her a wry smile. "One or two won't be too pleased but don't worry about me. But what about you. I thought I knew everyone in Terra Nova. The Eleventh got here, what four weeks ago. Where have you been hiding yourself? I know you haven't been in the infirmary all that time."

She turned from him and he caught the sense that she was wary, uncomfortable and wondered why. She walked to the top of the small hill and looked out across the waves of green that stretched into the distance. Up here it was airless and in the valleys a heat haze arose from around the trees giving them a mirage like quality. Her features relaxed as she stood silently drinking in the opulent primeval forest that surrounded them and then she turned and the teasing smile was back on her face. He felt it was an evasive tact but followed her movements as she parked herself on a fallen log.

"What are you then?" She raised her eyes to challenge him. "Some sort of official greeter? Is that what they do with the senior citizens in Terra Nova?"

Her eyes danced with delight and his stabbed at her audacity as he wagged a wary finger at her.

"Mind your manners, Lady. I'm the one with the gun remember."

She continued to laugh and he plonked himself down beside her. Giving her a hip check she landed with a thump in the dirt beside the log.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "You know what? I never even caught your name."

"Didn't throw it. Yours?"

"Kate." She looked down suddenly sober and began to brush her pants. Taylor watched her wondering at the change in attitude again.

"Something wrong?"

She looked down and slowly shook her head. It was a troubled expression.

"Just some obstacles to overcome." She smiled a little sadly.

"A lot of people have second thoughts when they first arrive. A kind of home sickness. It will pass."

"It's not that simple," she sighed.

"You regret coming?"

"I regret something!" When she saw his frown she continued. "But no, not that...Terra Nova is a dream come true. Who could not want to be here. I just have some...demons to face." She sighed.

"If you need someone to talk to?' He offered.

"Thanks but I'll work it out."

A far distant rumble of thunder floated towards them.

"Storms coming." He noted.

"It's miles away." She shook off the heavy load. "Let's not go back yet."

She climbed to her feet and wandered over to where he sat and rested against the tree beside him.

He looked at her and shook his head.  
>"If you'd been to the orientation you'd know all about the storms here. They move in very quickly and are very dangerous. Not to mention the local wildlife which would be more than happy to tear you to pieces and feast upon your... body." His eyes raked over her with a male appreciation and she blushed.<p>

"I have you here to protect me?' There was a warmth in her voice again as she looked into his striking blue eyes, but bravado tested, she turned away to scan the treetops. In the west the lofty columns gave way to a small glittering patch and she squinted, trying to make it out. "What's that?"

"Ocean." Taylor lifted his chin to peer into the distance.

"The Ocean? The sea?" She spoke softly almost reverently. "Oh, I've never seen the ocean." She glanced over to her bike and made a move toward it.

"Whoa, Whoa!" Taylor caught her arm. "Not today!"

"Oh!"

"There will be lots of time to see the ocean, but not today. There's one hell of a storm heading this way."

"How far is it? The ocean can't be that far." She placed a pleading hand across his arm. "Just a quick look. Please. I've never seen the ocean."

Taylor was finding it hard to deny this woman anything. Her spirit was intoxicating, her appreciation of nature, her courage and bravado, and her cheek! He found himself shaking his head again in disbelief of his own actions. Where was the tyrannical Commander Taylor now? He nodded approval and headed for his bike but watched her crestfallen as she turned from hers.

"I've got a flat."

"What?"

"Flat tire! Damn!"

"Leave it, someone will get it later. Climb aboard!" He thumbed behind him and with a grin she clambered up onto the pillion and he felt her arms tentatively wrap around his waist. He throttled the engine and they moved through the bush, past opulent ferns, where creatures of nightmares had cut trails through shadowy glens. The air was scented with pines and the aromas seemed more pungent than Taylor had ever experienced. He felt a sense of peace and contentment and slowed incrementally to enjoy it. The trail became narrower and gloomy as light fought through thickening branches of ancient rainforest but suddenly they came out into the open and Taylor heard her intake of breath as he stopped.

She stood on the foot pegs and resting her hands gently on his shoulders to peer over him, exclaimed, "Oh, how beautiful!" Her voice brushed softly against his ear and he felt her lean against him. He turned off the engine and became aware of the rumble of waves rolling onto the rocks below. It was more a feeling than a sound. As if some primeval beast sought to consume the land and was consistently rebuffed by the sentinel shoreline. Wave after wave of futile attacks only served to infuriate this creature from the depths and it appeared to throw larger crescendos onto the cliffs, churning and angry. The erosion would take years but eventually this powerful force would win and they watched the process with awe.

"Thank you," she whispered as she alighted and stepped forward. Further down the coastline the smaller spent wavelets rippled gently onto the beach and still mesmerized by the experience she was obviously unaware how close she had come to the edge. Taylor stepped forward to grip her arm

"Careful."

She turned, but lost her footing on the wet slippery rocks and Taylor pulled her towards him and away from the danger. He became immediately aware of the electricity that sparked between them. Her eyes opened and her lips parted and in one breathtaking moment the whole of the world seemed to stand still until she suddenly stepped back, nervously bringing her hand to her lips.

"You know, I think we'd better be going," She tried to control the wobble in her voice. "I think we should get back to the compound before we're missed. Don't want to upset our intrepid leader!" She added with a nervous laugh.

He looked down, seemed to study the pebbles at his feet, then those eyes came back at her, probing.

"Well, Kate, maybe I should introduce myself." He held out his hand and after a moment she took it gingerly. His fingers tightened around hers like a vice grip. "Nathaniel Taylor, Tyrant, Dictator, Commander of Terra Nova."

Kate yelped and tried to pull free but his grip tightened, a wicked smile played across his lips.

She looked down, panic rising, but heard a rumble of laughter as he slowly released her hand. She shook her head. "Can we please go back to the compound. I need to find a very deep hole to crawl into."

He tipped her chin bringing her reddening face to meet his and in a heart stopping moment he searched her face. The distant rumble of thunder broke the spell and they both turned to watch lightening dance across the far horizon. Reluctantly he walked back to his machine, straddled it and indicated the seat behind him. "Lets go find you that hole." He gave a rumble of laughter.

The gates opened to allow them through and the first splatters of rain began to explode in puffs of dust on the parched ground. He stopped briefly for her to dismount then with a nod, drove the bike across to disappear behind the storage sheds. She didn't wait for him to come back but hurried toward the maze of buildings.

Taylor watched her scurry across the compound and smiled. Strange he hadn't noticed her before. He shook his head, a grumble of laughter in his throat, and headed to his office. It had been unfair to keep her in the dark but he had enjoyed the encounter. He would look out for her.

"Commander," A voice from below stopped him on the stair. "The storm is building. Reports of high winds and hail heading this way. Outpost five has had some damage."

"Better batten down the hatches then Lieutenant," Taylor took the stairs two at a time to reach the landing.

"It's not looking good," Jim Shannon was in the office. "What kind of contingency plan do we have for these storms. I don't think the outer buildings can stand this. What about the homes? "

"Calm down, Shannon. We have plans in place." He opened the computer screen and tapped the images.

"We were looking for you. You went OTG?" Shannon asked.

"Joy ride." Taylor cast a crooked smile. "Lets get down to work."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Kate slammed the door and leaned against it as if her body weight would keep any one from bursting through. She had scurried from the courtyard as if the devil himself was behind her, and who knew, maybe he was, in the form of Commander Nathaniel Taylor.

"How stupid!" She continued to berate herself. "How could I have been so stupid!"

The room seemed emptier than usual, lonelier than usual. She had never felt so bereft of support, family, friendship. There was no one to help her. She was totally alone, 85 million years away from anyone who knew her or cared for her. She dropped onto the couch and held her head in her hands. She had to think, there had to be some way out of this.

Her mind skipped back to the encounter with Taylor and a strange warmth ran through her body. It was not a truly comfortable feeling. In fact the more she thought about it, it was truly terrifying. She had been attracted to him and as she searched her mind she wondered if his reaction had been the same or if he had been playing with her. Was it some obscure punishment for all the things she'd called him.

"But how the Hell was I to know who he was! God, Kate you're an idiot." She cringed. "Oh, and to tell him my real name!"

A distant rumble of thunder echoed a warning like a metaphor of things to come but the fury Kate feared was not of natures making. The problem was she just could not remember the exact details that had led her to this.

She had awoken in the infirmary three weeks earlier with a stinking headache and a strangers ID pinned to her jacket. The uncanny thing was that the photo on the ID, although a little grainy, looked very much like her. But despite the amnesia, Kate knew she was not this Linda Grey portrayed on the document. She had tried to deny any knowledge of Linda Grey but the doctors had assured her she would remember after a little while.

"Don't worry honey," the nurse had said. "It will all come back."

It had, in dribs and drabs, but not all of it. She remembered her own life, almost to the day she entered Hope Plaza, but why she was there and what had happened between then and waking in Terra Nova was a terrifying collage of scattered images. One image had recently lodged itself into her psyche, the image of Lynda Greys broken body sprawled in one corner of a sterile looking room, sterile except for the splattering of blood across the floor and the walls.

Kate stood and walked into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water. Holding the glass with shaky hands she considered her predicament. For now, she reasoned, she was reasonably safe. Taylor had not followed her home and only knew her as Kate. She was registered in the database as Lynda Grey. That would give her time, but time for what she didn't know. She wondered if Taylor had even given her a second thought. He had the storm to deal with, but it was with a sense of dread that she envisioned him looking for a Kate in the database and coming up empty. Would he be curious enough to pursue it? She shook the thought away. She could stay in the apartment and hope her memory would return and with it a plausible explanation as to why she was impersonating a dead woman, or she could leave. But as Taylor had pointed out, she wouldn't last five minutes on her own out there. But she knew she couldn't stay hidden forever.

A staccato of large raindrops peppered the roof and Kate moved to look outside. Strangely the sky was still a bright sapphire blue with no clouds in sight and the sun still cut through the air like a laser. She stepped outside at the rear of the building, careful to remain behind the drooping leaves of an early philodendron, its shadows casting a mosaic on the bright walls of the house. She looked to the west and was shocked to see a black arc of cloud inching its way over the treetops. It looked like a giant tidal wave growing in intensity and threatening to engulf them. A scattering of people were moving along the road and she noticed soldiers going door to door. For a heart stopping moment she feared they were searching for her, but then she heard , "Everyone to the shelters!" and realized they were evacuating the homes.

This would not bode well with her plan to remain out of sight. She weighed her options. Just how safe would she be if she stayed? How safe would she be if she left? Would the structure hold up to the oncoming storm? She remembered seeing some documents in Lynda Greys possessions pertaining to climate and weather. Perhaps there would be...

Kate dropped the glass. It seemed to hang in the air and then as quickly as the colour drained from her face it plummeted to the ground and exploded into a million shards. She stood absorbing the reality of what had hit her. Lynda Grey was a meteorologist. At this moment they were probably trying to find Lynda Grey to help with the storm predictions. Perhaps they had been here already while she'd been OTG with Commander Taylor but she knew with heart stopping certainty, they would be back.

As she stepped back into the house a terrifying series of thuds hammered through the house. Someone was at the door!


	3. Chapter 3

A cold shadow etched its way across the room as the sun was consumed by the encroaching cloud. Kate shuddered and wrapped her arms around her as if to protect herself from the unknowable horror that stalked through the approaching evening. She knew she could not hide forever but it was hard to retreat from the truth when one didn't truly know what the truth was. The soldier who had rapped at the door had called for a 'professor' Grey. He had entered, made a cursory search and left.

Great, Kate had thought, of all the people I end up impersonating it has to be someone important. "Couldn't have been a store clerk or a florist. I could have handled that. I don't know squat about weather!" As if to answer her, thunder rolled across the house.

"Oh, shut up!" she yelled at the ceiling.

She had stepped back inside after the soldier had left but wondered if he would return. How long before Commander Taylor would realize the significance of the missing Professor Grey. How long before he did the math and came to the inevitable conclusion. The building rattled with a gust of wind and lightening illuminated her pale face. Chin to forehead, a face seized with worry. She cast her mind back to the afternoon, sitting in the magnificent rainforest breathing in the pine scented air. It had seemed like Heaven, Nirvana, a retreat from the nerve fraying weeks she had spent hiding in the apartment. The formidable Taylor had been a surprise. Not what she had expected at all. He actually had a sense of humour, albeit somewhat sadistic. He'd strung her along and had actually seemed to enjoy the deception, laughing when he'd finally introduced himself. He had also offered his help but that was without knowing the truth. But the Truth was elusive even to Kate. Fear had robbed her of her memory. Her fear was that she might have had a hand in this womans death and perhaps that was what her brain refused to remember.

Outside the wind whistled against the eves and shook the flimsy structure sending ghostly fingers to probe it's weaker edges and try to peel back the prefabricated roof. A thud clanged onto the ceiling, then another as rain gave way to hail. Kate gazed up at the shaking roof and began to reconsider her previous decision to stay. Perhaps the shelter would have been safer, but Taylor's words concerning murderers ricocheted around in her head.

"We could have 'em shot!" She remembered the intensity in his eyes. It was not a flippant remark and didn't bring her any peace. Outside the storm grew.

"So what does a girl do?" She spoke to herself not without a modicum of black humour. "Do I get blown away in a storm, thrown to dinosaurs or shot? Nice choices!"

He had said "If you need anyone to talk to..." She sucked the air through her teeth and added sarcastically, "Right Mr. Tyrannical, Dictatorial, Nathaniel Taylor, Sir, I doubt you will be so sympathetic with a murderer! I think it's more likely to be 'off with her head'" She could try to make light of the situation but knew whimsey would not win in the end.

"Oh, Shit," she whispered, but only the wind heard.

Shannon and Taylor turned away from main complex and hurried along the path leading to the infirmary. An ominous rumble of thunder followed them. The contrast between the eastern blue sky and the western apocalyptic cloud caused Shannon to bite at his lower lip.

"We have most of the people out of the hospital," he told Taylor. "Elizabeth is monitoring Peter Somes."

"He the guy that fell from the transport?" Taylor winced as a very large and very cold raindrop hit him at the back of the neck.

"Yep. Pretty badly banged up. And we still can't find Professor Grey."

"Yeah, I got people on that."

The hiss and sizzle of a lightening bolt had them ducking and they sped on into the building overhang as a crack of thunder split the air.

"It's still damned hot," Taylor noted. "And I don't like the look of that!" He nodded at the churning super cell.

Thick black clouds hung over the distant buildings and lightening laced its way through the rapidly expanding cell. The unstable mass seemed to be rolling back on itself reigning in explosive energy. Its release came in the form of fork lightning which split the sky with such brilliance that Shannon jumped backward and hit the solid wall behind him.

"Never did like damned storms," he complained as he caught Taylor's smile.

"This is nothing," Taylor grinned. "You should have been in Somalia...lots of bangs goin' on there!"

"Yeah, well, lets get to the hospital. I think this is going to get a lot worse and I want to make sure Elizabeth and the kids are safe."

They moved with an unspoken urgency as the storm gathered speed. Another clamorous rumble heralded the onset of rain mixed with pellet sized hail. Lieutenant Reynolds caught up beside them and kept pace as he delivered his news.

"Sir, we cant find Professor Grey. There's no one at the house. We're checking the shelters now."

Taylor gave him a curt nod. "Keep looking soldier. She cant have vanished into thin air."

"Yes, Sir" Reynolds peeled off as they reached the infirmary.

They shook off the excess rain as they went inside. Elizabeth Shannon was wheeling a saline drip at the side of a gurney. The man it carried looked in pain.

"Anything I can do, Doc?" Taylor looked with concern at the man.

"Not really. Oh, perhaps you could give..." An intense crash of thunder rattled the building and drowned her words. She pointed to the transport where another injured man was trying to get aboard and Taylor moved over to help.

"We've just about done here," Elizabeth told her husband.

"The kids?"

"Already in the shelter. This is bad isnt it?"

Another crash.

"I hate storms," Shannon growled.

They all climbed aboard the transport and pulled the doors closed taking the short ride to the shelters.

Taylor had ordered them built after they'd been attacked by the creatures Malcolm had named. They had simply sunken several pods into the ground and covered them with mounds of dirt. With ventilation, supplies and some basic creature comforts in place they would serve as temporary protection. People had gathered in this safe haven and were talking in muted excitement, but overriding this muttering was the distant roar of thunder.

"Commander Taylor, I must speak with you." Dr. Philbert was the head of the Meteorology Department and he approached Taylor with a worried frown.

"Whats up, Doc?" Taylor's mouth formed a capricious twist.

The man produced a Plex with complex charts and readings and pulled Taylor to one side. Taylor scrutinized it briefly but shook his head. "It doesn't mean much to me."

"Here!" The man stabbed with a boney finger at one chart, saw Taylor's impatient scowl and continued. "Most storms occur when the air higher up in the atmosphere is cold and dry and the ground temperatures are hot and muggy. It causes an unstable atmosphere. The hot air rises mixes with the cold and forms a pattern of rising and sinking air. As the storm develops the up draft cells reach greater heights where its even colder and the water molecules turn into ice crystals. The more this revolving structure matures and the higher it gets the larger the ice chunks become and this forms hail." He nodded to the Commander to make sure he was following.

"Yeah I got that Doc."

"Sometimes an surfeit of moisture in the lower atmosphere provides an up draft with such force that it begins to rotate — a process that's known as a super cell. Super cells are responsible for the most extreme and damaging weather we can experience. This.." He stabbed again at the image on the Plex.

"This is developing into a Mesocyclone. It has the potential to become a category 5 tornado, or worse. Commander, I've never seen anything this big before. It could possible be six to ten miles wide!"

"You sure, Doc?" Taylor was shocked.

"I'd have liked confirmation from Professor Grey but no one seems to know where she is." He tapped the screen on the Plex and an image came into view. "I have her notes on extreme weather phenomenon, but I really would like..."

Taylor was starring at the screen with a frown. He had immediately recognized the face and held up his hand to stall any further ramblings from Doctor Philbert.

"That's Professor Grey?" He looked pointedly at the scientist.

"Er, yes, Professor Lynda Grey. I requested her. A brilliant mind. An expert on climate and weather..." But Taylor was halfway across the room, looking for Shannon. Dr. Philbert had to hurry to keep pace with Taylor's strides.

"How safe are we here?" The Commander threw the question over his shoulder.

Philbert Shook his head. "It wont stand up a direct hit." Taylor called to Shannon and a group of soldiers standing by the entrance to the bunker.

"Doc, explain what you just told me. Worse case scenario." He instructed, then pulled Shannon to one side and told him what he thought he knew about Kate/Professor Grey.

"And you're sure its the same woman?" Shannon asked.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know what to think, but we have bigger problems. We need to secure the shelter. Some of the pods were buried deeper. I want the kids and the folks from the hospital as far down as possible." He continued to issue orders then headed for the infirmary database.

Elizabeth looked up as Jim approached and saw Taylor accessing the hospital records. "What's he doing?"

"Looking for a woman."

"Well, it's about time." Elizabeth cast her husband a knowing glance and Jim rolled his eyes.

"Not like that. Someone from the eleventh came through the infirmary. Had amnesia. Lynda Grey"

"Oh, wait a minute." Elizabeth walked over to peer over the Commanders shoulder. "I remember her."

Taylor turned.

"She had a blow to the head. Loss of memory. She was quite confused."  
>"And you're sure it was Professor Grey?" He asked.<p>

"Well, that was what her ID said. It was pinned to her jacket. Photo matched. We never pursued it."

Dr. Shannon manipulated the screen comparing recent date from the patient to data records sent with Lynda Grey.

"That's strange," she studied the screen. "There seem to be some anomalies. Oh!" Elizabeth straightened looking guiltily at Commander Taylor. "It's not the same woman."

"Then who the hell is she?" Taylor spat. Elizabeth shrugged apologetically.

"Reynolds!" The Commander barked. "You sure Professor Grey was not in her quarters?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Did you do a thorough search?"

"Sir, yes, Sir."

"And the shelters?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Taylor snorted. "Hell, we might have to go door to door!"

"It's getting, late," Shannon interjected. "It's getting dangerous out there!"

"I want this woman found!" The Commander turned. "I'll check the house again. Reynolds, take a party and go through the shelters again."

"Yes, Sir!"

Elizabeth watch the retreating backs. "I think he might need a glass slipper," she said quietly to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate looked around the trembling building for a safe refuge. She'd heard that small spaces, like closets were a good choice and opened the door to the small closet that served as a pantry. She tossed most of the stuff out and crammed herself under a shelf pulling the door closed. Outside the wind began to roar and huge hailstones pounded the ceiling. The thunder was continuous, never resting to take a breath, it growled and grumbled incessantly. She began to berate herself for staying in the house. She realized it was a stupid choice and pulled her hands over hear head as if this ten fingered bonnet would protect her from the intense onslaught. It sounded like a battle ground with projectiles being flung through the air, glass shattered and the whole building shook to the very foundations. She let out a small cry and curled herself into a tighter ball as the door to the pantry rattled on its hinges. There was an ear shattering crash and the door flew away.

Kate looked up and gasped as lightening split the air. Silhouetted in its brilliance stood Commander Taylor. She instinctively moved toward him as another bolt accentuated his high cheekbones and Kate had the distinct impression that if anyone could hold up one hand and stop nature in her tracks it would be him.

He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into a protective grip as debris flew around them. Beyond the building the hail slammed into them and a churning cauldron of dark clouds moved rapidly over the compound turning day to night and altering the landscape into a scene from Armageddon. He moved her quickly in the direction of the shelter, but sensing the futility of that, suddenly pulled her to the left and threw her into an irrigation ditch, flying in after her and pinning her to the ground as in that instance a huge piece of a building came down on top of the them. Kate squealed as the bulk of a wall

landed inches above their heads. In the mud below them a series of cables protruded from the ground and Taylor pulled them free. "Grab this!" He yelled over the cacophony of noise, and hooking his boot under one end and his arms around Kate and the cable by their heads. He hung on as the destructive force from above sucked the remnants of the building away and tried to drag them with it.

Kate clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder, as nature unleashed her fury. She could feel the strength in his arms, the muscles hard against her body, his heartbeat quickening as the wind roared. She held tighter and became aware of her body responding to the closeness of his. Then as quickly as it came, the storm was gone and along with it the building that had trapped them. Watery sunlight filtered through the clouds and Kate dared to peek out from her refuge as he released her from his iron grip.

"Is it over?" She whispered.

He moved, gazing up at the sky. "Maybe, for now." He turned toward her and brushed her muddy and wet hair from her face. "You O.K.?"

She shuddered but more from his proximity than from the storm and nodded. He studied her for a moment. "Kate?" he said quietly peering into her eyes. "It is Kate?"

Kate nodded knowing what was coming.

"Kate what?"

"Kate Grant."

His eyes were troubled as he asked. "If I looked you up in the database, I'm not going to find you, am I?"

A silence hung between them.

"No," she answered quietly wanting to look away but unable.

Thunder rumbled and he sighed.

"What happened to Professor Grey?"

Kate could feel herself begin to tremble but bravely looked him in the eyes. "She's dead."

A beep came from his communicator and he sat up and answered an affirmative. "They were O.K." He disentangled himself from her and stood pulling her to her feet but then fixed her with an intense stare.

"You have anything to do with her death?"

Kate stared at the ground unsure how to answer, unsure what to answer.

"I..er...I don't know," She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I can't remember."

He stiffened and she watched his jawline tighten before he took her arm in a firm grip and led her toward the shelters. Before they entered he turned on her.

"You were found wearing Professor Greys identification. You tell me the woman's dead. You say you don't remember if you had any hand in her death. I have no idea who you are. I don't even know whether this is a total pack of lies or not. You could belong to the Phoenix Group, sent here as a spy."

Kate began to shake her head. "I...er..I'm not..."

"I have no way of confirming your story." He snapped angrily. "I'm sorry Ms. Grant, but you leave me with no alternative."

Kate noted the 'Ms. Grant' No longer 'Kate', he had put distance between them and she felt her heart sink.

Terra Nova was a mess but they had been lucky, only the outer edges of the storm had brushed them and the destruction was minimal. Kate had been placed in the custody of two soldiers while Taylor took care of the immediate problems but as night fell she found herself being led to the Brig where she was left alone.

Taylor was like a bear, growling at everyone and his temper did not improve as the night wore on.

Then the rain came.

Jim Shannons wet coat dripped onto the floor in Taylor's office and the grim faced Taylor scowled up from his desk.

"So, there wasn't much point in searching for Professor Grey," Shannon looked at his boss with enquiring eyes. "Do you want me to interview this Kate Grant?"

Taylor shook his head. "No, let her stew for a while."

"What do we know about her?"

"Not a damned thing," Taylor spat the words out then looked around the room in exasperation. He'd liked the woman. She was bright, intelligent. He couldn't bring himself to believe she had killed someone to get to Terra Nova. But he'd been surprised by females before. He thought of Skye. That had hurt and he was damned if he was going to get bush whacked again. But there was no way of knowing whether Kate was capable of murder. There were no witnesses and she, herself, had been unable to give a definitive answer.

"Leave her tonight. Go and talk to her in the morning." He shuffled papers on his desk as if pushing them away would push away the problem. "I want a full background on her. From the day she took her first breath right to present. Keep at her. Go over it and over it to make sure she'd not lying."  
>"I know how to interrogate people," Shannon pointed out.<p>

"I know that, dammit!" Taylor snapped, then looked down and sighed. "Sorry." He ran a hand through his short cropped hair. "Just...jog her memory...keep probing. I need to know, Shannon."

Jim nodded. Taylor was taking this personally and he felt for him. "I'll do my best."  
>"I know you will. Thanks."<p>

Kate pulled her knees up under her as she perched on the hard metal bench. Outside the rain poured but the cell was without windows and Kate could only listen to the deluge. The cell offered little comfort. There was no bed or blankets and she shivered in the damp night air. A bleak memory came to her. She'd been six and had sat in a similar place huddled closely to her Mother whose fever had kept her warm. There were only snippets of this event but she knew it was the last time shed spent with her mother.

At the late end of the twenty first century the three most westerly provinces in Canada had opted to join the United States. They had been wooed by promised of protection and security in exchange for access to the abundant natural resources in these provinces. Oil, Potash, forestry products but more importantly, water. The arrangement worked supremely well and eventually the rest of Canada was absorbed into one nation. By the beginning of the next century a shift had taken place where most of the refining, Mills and Water Treatment Plants were diverted south and the northerners found themselves without work and unable to sustain themselves in the harsh northern climate had begun an exodus south. The influx of so many people began to stretch the already overpopulated south and almost at the same time the population cap was imposed, the 49th parallel was closed. People living in the north could no longer move south and eventually an underground railway had been established to smuggle people into the warmth. Kate's father had been instrumental in the running of one such route and when Kate was six her parents had smuggled her and her teenage brother across the border.

It had not ended well. Her father and brother had been killed and she and her mother, captured and jailed. Her mothers health had deteriorated and at the age of six Kate had found herself alone in the world. She had been put into care. Shifted from pillar to post for three years, eventually on her tenth birthday, had been placed in a military institution.

Kate smiled slightly at that recollection. She'd gotten herself expelled. A mean and pompous Commandant of the school had taken a dislike to Kate's usually devil-may-care demeanour and she was subject to many harsh punishments. Finally Kate had an opportunity to get even and had locked the Commandant in a portable locker and wheeled it into the middle of the drill yard, wired it to the intercom and threatened to blow the bastard to pieces. He'd cried and whined, much to everyone's delight, but in the end Kate was thrown out on her ear!

She shivered again and pulled her legs closer. Outside the cell she heard movement and the latch was shot. A soldier threw two blankets at her and retreated, slamming the door behind him.

"Thanks," she muttered to the closed door as she pulled the blankets around her.

Her mind went back to her teen years. There was a huge gap here, a gap her memory refused to divulge, but whatever it was, this missing piece, it brought a wonderful feeling of contentment. Something wonderful had happened. She searched her mind. She lived on a ranch, the people were wonderful. She could focus on images of children, but no faces were clear. Adults who cared for them. It was like looking through binoculars where the image was out of focus and no matter how many adjustments you made on the lenses, nothing came clear.

Then she remembered John. She'd been married. His face was as clear as could be. They had been perfect together. Two young lovers in a wonderful place at a wonderful time. They had no children of their own but were surrounded by children. Orphans, the sick and the injured. She remembered caring for them. Their faces came into focus and her heart began to ache. How had it all come to this?

Kate knew her mind had blocked something terrible. She had thought it was just the events at Hope Plaza, but she realized there were more huge gaps in her mind. She tried to remember more. John had died. An illness. She realized she had mourned for him but time had healed the pain into a sense of loss and sadness. She no longer grieved. That was not what she was avoiding in her mind. With a sickening sense of dread Kate began to realize that she had, in fact, done something terrible. The more she thought about it the more sense it made. She had killed this Linda Grey, that was why she could not remember. She huddled closer to the wall and stared into the room while the fingers of despair crawled into her heart. Taylor had said they exiled murderers, or had them shot. He was right. She'd taken a life and it was no more than she deserved.

The door to the cell clanged open and Shannon and one of Taylor's soldiers entered. The inquisition was about to begin.

Taylor watched the screen as Shannon interrogated the pale faced young woman. She looked terrified but to his eyes, appeared to be telling the truth, or at least her interpretation of it. She believed what she was saying. That was obvious. But her memory shielded huge gaps in her story.

He switched the screen to blank as Shannon entered.

"Well?" Taylor demanded. "Do you think she did it?"

Shannon shrugged. "I think she thinks she did it."

"But whats your famous 'gut' feeling?" Taylor hissed. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. Like she said, shes obviously done something so terrible her mind has erased it. But what that is exactly we wont know until she remembers, if she ever does."

"So, she goes around for the rest of her life thinking she's killed someone" Taylor went to look out of the window.

"And what if she has?" Shannon joined him in the dismal light. "Do we keep a murderer in Terra Nova. We exiled the last one."

"Shit!" The Commanders face took on a pained expression.

Outside the rain continued to fall and the dismal heavy grey skies did nothing to improve the Commanders mood as he sloshed through the puddles toward the infirmary. Shannon hurried beside him as the afternoon light faded into gloom.

Elizabeth was surprised to see them and put down the instrument she was viewing as Taylor stomped toward her.

"Doc, can you tell me anything more about Ms. Grant? This amnesia, is it likely to go anytime soon. Is it for real? Is she putting it on? What type of thing could cause it?"

Elizabeth held up her hand to stall his influx of questions. "I don't think she's faking it. As for what could cause it, well, any type of trauma. Something so terrible her mind has locked it away."

"Is there something you can give her, Doc? Something to help her remember?"

Dr. Shannon shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Is there any way to get her to remember?"

"Another traumatic event could stimulate her memory. The problem is Commander, if you force her to remember, if the memories she's shielding are so horrific, she could totally shut down, become catatonic. It's a step I wouldn't advise."

"She believes she killed Professor Grey. If she's a murderer she faces the same laws as everyone else."

Taylors face hardened.

"You cant send her out there," Elizabeth looked at him with horror. "Jim, this is not right." She turned to her husband then back to Taylor. "You can't do this."

"She leaves me with no option!" The Commanders face was like thunder as he spun on his heel. "Shannon, you're with me!"

They brought Kate up from the Brig and left her to stand in the centre of the office. Taylor sat, grim faced at the other side of the desk with Shannon beside him.

"The laws of Terra Nova dictate that anyone found guilty of murder should be exiled from this place. You have freely admitted to killing Professor Linda Grey and have offered no explanation in this case.

I therefore have no option than to remove you from Terra Nova. Do you have anything to say?"

Kates mouth became so dry she could not even part her lips.

"Sentence to be carried out at daybreak." Taylor nodded to the two soldiers who stood by the door. They moved to her side and taking her hands behind her back snapped shackles onto her wrists. She felt herself being pulled toward the door but twisted to look back at him, horror etched across her face.

"I wont last five minutes out there," Her voice shook. "You might as well shoot me."

Taylor looked back at her with a cold hard stare.

"As a humane gesture, I will consider that option! Get her out of here!"

Shannon looked on with a sick expression.


	5. Chapter 5

A soft glow in the eastern sky heralded the onset of dawn. Taylor stretched. He'd been awake all night watching the feed from Kates cell. He'd given instructions that if she wanted to speak with anyone they were to let him know right away, but Kate had not stirred, staring into the room all night except for the last hour when she'd mercifully slept.

She was awaken by the clang of locks. The rain had stopped, finally giving everyone a reprieve but Kate knew no reprieve was coming her way on this her final day on earth. She was not gripped by hysteria as she was shackled and led from the comparative refuge of her cell, a place she didn't want to be in but didn't want to leave. She did not sink to the ground on shaky legs that betrayed her strength. She walked between the sombre escorts and into the misty morning light. Even the rain refused to weep for her but her chest ached and a sour taste came to her mouth as she saw Taylor, ramrod straight beside the rover.. His face showed no emotion. Cold and hard.

The soldiers pushed her into the back of the vehicle and shackled her to the bench seat while her breath came in short gasps and her heart seemed to want to use as many beats as possible in the short time she had left. She caught sight of Shannon standing grim faced by the building but looked back down at the metallic deck of the truck. No one else was around on this cold, cold morning.

The door slammed and Kate caught her breath then tried to calm her clamouring heartbeat. She didn't register Taylor getting into the rover but looked up and blinked as the engine came to life. A sense of panic gripped her. This was much too quick. She needed more time to prepare. She began to shake uncontrollably. The journey was over. The rover stopped. Taylor got out. The hatch opened and Kate wanted to scream. She smelled the maleness of him as he leaned over her. He undid the shackles and pulled her from the seat. She felt like a rag doll as he half carried her to the tree. He removed the shackles and let them drop to the groound. Kate couldn't move but stared at him uncomprehending as he stepped away from her. He levelled the gun.

"Kate!" He snapped and her head came up to meet his eyes. She gasped.

"Do you have anything to say before I carry out the sentence?"

She could not summon any words as she tried to control the rising panic. A static buzzing reached her befuddled mind and she heard Taylor curse. He set the gun against a rock and went to answer the intercom on the rover. She heard him talking and looked up. He glanced in her direction and then back to the radio. He turned his back. Kate stood motionless waiting for him to return and finish the task. She heard him curse and then continue the muted conversation. She stared at the gun only feet away from her. She lifted her eyes again and he averted his. She stared again at the gun aware of something stirring in her mind.

"OH!"

She lunged forward almost stumbling on shaky legs, plucked up the weapon and pointed it at him. Slowly Taylor put the receiver down and walked towards her.

"Stop! Stop!" Kate screamed at him but Taylor continued to walk forward.

"You had better be prepared to pull the trigger and shoot me because if I'm still alive in five seconds the last thing you will see on this earth is my face looking down the barrel of that gun."

Kate stepped back, lifting the gun higher. "Please stop," she begged. She was shaking so badly she could hardly hold the weapon.

"You better shoot me , Lady!" He yelled at her and took another step forward.

Kate's breathing became laboured and the gun shook violently in her hands. Her heartbeat took on a frantic rhythm.

"Shoot, Shoot, Shoot!" He yelled then paused as he watched Kates eyes glaze, staring into space.

"Shoot, Shoot, Shoot!" The soldier had yelled.

She was back in Hope Plaza remembering the nightmare of that day.

"Shoot!" The young soldier had pushed the gun into her hands, had even helped her find the trigger. "When they come through the door. Shoot! Don't hesitate, it will be too late. Just shoot them."

She'd stared at the double doors at the end of the room then back to the few remaining survivors huddled in the corner. There were bodies everywhere, men, women and children. Babies. Toddlers.

One small boy, perhaps eighteen months old sat beside the body of his mother, he was weeping quietly, the tears and snot mixed and mattered in his hair. He was covered in blood.

Then the doors flew open and Kate pointed and pulled the trigger.

"Oh God!" Kate dropped to her knees dropping Taylors gun and he rushed toward her.

"Oh, God. I killed her."

A shadow of pain crossed Taylors face.

"The soldier said to shoot ...b..but...they...they w..were using them as shields. They had them as shields. We fired when they stormed the door but the hostages..." Her face turned a deathly white. "Lins...Nooo!" She brought her hands to her face and screamed, "No...NO!" She swung out at Taylor, the nearest target. Hit out at the horror. "I killed her, she was my friend...I killed her!"

Taylor held her sobbing body tightly in his arms. "It wasn't your fault, Kate. It wasn't your fault!" She sobbed uncontrollably and he rocked her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Kate. I'm so sorry."

"You bastard!" Elizabeth Shannon spat at Taylor.

"Elizabeth!" Jim spun, shocked.

"No, no" Taylor held up his hands. "She's right. I deserve that."

He'd brought Kate back to the compound, her eyes glazed, her mind a void. She'd done what the Doctor had warned Taylor about. She'd shut down, unable to cope with the horrors of that day.

"Take care of her, Doc." Taylor's face was dour.

"I can fix bodies, I can't mend minds." She ground out the words. "All I can do is offer support."

"Anything she wants..." His voice trailed off and head bent he walked away.

"How's Kate?" Jim looked up as Elizabeth entered the house several days later.

"She's doing OK. Still shaken but managing to cope better. She wants to leave the infirmary. I understand there's an apartment for her."

"Yeah, Taylor saw to it himself."

"How's he doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Grim." Jim gave her a knowing look.

"He really feels bad doesn't he."

"So he should, putting her through that."

"You talked to her about Hope Plaza didn't you," Elizabeth went to sit beside her husband with an enquiring look.

"Yeah. Linda Grey was a friend of hers. They'd met when the professor was studying weather phenomenon in the hills close to the ranch Kate worked on. The Ranch was a secret operation, they were ferrying kids from the north and placing them in homes, or just caring for the ones they couldn't place. Professor Grey became an ally and helped with a lot of the contacts. Apparently when she found out she was coming to Terra Nova they came up with a scheme to smuggle some of the kids in with her. Kate had gone along to help with the kids and to see them safely through the portal. That's when the Phoenix Group used the hostages as shields and...well, you know the rest."

"How did she get the ID?"

"Before she died, Professor Grey gave it to Kate, told her to take the kids through to Terra Nova and tell us what was happening in Hope Plaza. But there was the blast and Kate ended up in the infirmary. We think there might be some of the kids from the ranch here in Terra Nova. There always seemed an abundance of small fry." He smiled.

"So, she was successful?"

"I think we have a lot to thank her for."

"Does Taylor know all of this?"

Jim nodded.

"Has he spoken to her?"

"No, it's like two ships passing in the night. They just exchange a cursory "Commander" and "Ms. Grant" and don't even look at each other.

Elizabeth smiled sadly.

"Does she know that the whole exile thing was a set up?"

"She wanted to know why she was back in Terra Nova," Jim shifted uncomfortably. "Taylor said he thought she'd never pick up the gun when I radioed."

"And that was part of the plan?"

"He wanted to scare her enough so she would remember. You know what he said, that he didn't want her to go through life thinking she was a murderer."

"What if she'd shot him?"

"The gun wasn't loaded."

Elizabeth shook her head. "But she goes through life knowing she killed her best friend. Not much compensation. What if he found out she was really a murderer? Would he have left her out there to fend for herself. Or shot her like he threatened?"

"He says he'd have brought her back and given her the benefit of the doubt."

"Big of him," Elizabeth frowned. "Couldn't he have done that in the first place?"

Jim Shrugged. "I think he really regrets it."

"So he should."

Taylor stood by the railing unaware he was being watched. He looked grimmer and greyer thought Kate sadly. She hadn't got as far as forgiving him but she just couldn't stop watching him. Every morning he came out of the office at the same time, then went to organize the patrols, and every morning for the past week, Kate had found herself drawn to the same spot. She'd moved to her new apartment and was slowly ridding herself of the nightmares. Elizabeth had given her something to help her sleep, but several times over the last few nights she'd woken in a panic. Once she thought she saw Taylor standing not far away, but the figure had hurried off.

"Hi," Dr. Shannon appeared by her shoulder and looked over to see the Commander walk down the stairs. "Have you spoken to him yet."

Kate shook her head.

"You still angry with him?"

"If I am, why do I stand here every morning watching him." Kate smiled sadly and Elizabeth gave her a hug.

"Well, I've some good news for you. We think we've found some of your ranch kids. Two for now, but Jim's been doing some research. Would you like to come and see?"

"I'd love to!" Kate's smile reached her eyes for the first time in ages.

There was a group of toddles playing in a small part of the orchard and Elizabeth pointed out two little ones, a boy of about two and a girl who appeared to be closer to four.

"Bother and sister..." Dr. Shannon looked at Kate's brimming eyes.

"Yes! Joseph and Amber. Oh Elizabeth, thank you!"

Elizabeth's smile lit her face as she pulled over two barrels for them to sit and observe the little ones.

"This is a tonic, thanks Doc."

They sat in the warm sunlight and Kate felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders as she watched.

"Ladies." Kate froze. It was Taylor.

"Oh, Commander. I'm sorry, I was just leaving," Dr. Shannon stood and smiled an apology to Kate, but pushed her back down as she too tried to rise. "No, you don't have to dash, Kate. Stay here and watch the kids."

Kate glared at her as Taylor took the Doctors place beside her.

He sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever, but then said, "I hear they've found some of the children you were bringing into Terra Nova." He sounded nervous and he winced. The statement sounded like an accusation.

The small boy, Joseph was waddling on unsteady feet toward them and Taylor reached out to steady the child as he walked to his knee.

"Hi."

The child, not much more than a baby looked up at Taylor with big blue eyes.

"What your name?" Taylor asked gently.

"His name is Joe Joe," came a squeaky little voice from behind. "He's my brother and hims a baby. I'm Amber and I'm three!"

Taylor turned to the elfin face. "Oh, is that right? And when will you be four?"

The child gave him a look of incredulity and answered, "On my birthday!"

Taylor's face split in a huge grin but trying not to laugh at the little tyke, said, "Yes, of course. That was silly of me. Your birthday. Of course."

He looked at Kate who was trying to remain stoic and not doing a good job.

"Hmm, well, I'd best leave you to your young ones. You're probably better at it than I am." He stood.

"You did OK," she conceded and he tested a small smile.

"Er...If there's anything you need..er, just let ...er someone know..."

"Thanks..." she seemed to be considering.

"Is there something?"

"Well, I..er..I just thought maybe it would be nice to see the ocean again."

"I'll get someone to take you." He nodded.

"No, that's OK," she said sharply. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh," He turned away and the proverbial penny dropped. "Oh, Well, if you would like, er... I could take you. I'll get a rover tomorrow? I'm free after lunch"

"Thanks," she said in a small voice. "That would be nice."

She watched him go and wondered whatever had possessed her to ask him that. She was still angry with him, why on earth would she agree to spend the afternoon with him. She strolled back to her apartment thinking...And a thought occurred.

"Then he got an idea! An awful idea! The Grinch got a wonderful, awful idea!" She quoted Dr. Zeuss, an old childrens book, to herself and the grin that spread across her face was reminiscent of the Grinch himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor knew she was nervous by the way she fiddled with the belt of her jacket as they drove out. But he was unaware just how scared she was. They drove through the rainforest and he took them out onto the beach just south of where they had stood just a few weeks earlier. Kate recalled the wonder of that day and glanced in Taylors direction. Even when he was not being intimidating he was intimidating.

He pulled the rover in a circle about thirty feet from the edge of the water and looked out at the rippling waves.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Perfect," she answered and slapped him in the arm with the hypodermic. His momentary shock was overcome by blackness.

Kate sprang from the passenger seat and ran to the hatch at the back of the rover. It was locked.

"Oh Damn!" She knew she didn't have much time before the sedative wore off and in a nervous panic fumbled with the locks. Tearing back into the rear of the vehicle she pulled her backpack towards her and searched inside. "Oh, quick, quick!" She found the shackles and climbed behind him, pulling his hands behind the seat she latched one bracelet on his wrist but her hands were so shaky she couldn't get the other. "OK Kate," She calmed herself. "Slow down and get this right!" She tried again to lock the other. "Oh, please, please, please, don't wake up!" Finally, "Click" and she sank onto her haunches still holding his hands in hers. They were warm and strong. She shot back as she heard him groan. It was like catching a rattlesnake.

"What the..?" She heard him pull at the bindings and scrambled out of the back of the rover. She went round to the drivers door and gingerly opened it.

"Kate, what the Hell?" He tugged testing the shackles.

"Its not nice being shackled is it?" Her face was still pale as she glared at him.

"Kate what is this. Undo these!" He pulled again and she grew more confident when she saw he could not escape.

"No, you can have a taste of your own medicine Mr. high and mighty Taylor. What does it feel like to have no control over what happens to you?"

He sighed. "Kate, I said I'm sorry."

"Wrong answer!"

"Kate. This is enough. Undo the shackles." His voice held a warning and he fixed her with a piercing stare.

"Oh, this is not nearly enough _Commander_ Taylor. Not in command of much right now are you. Well, lets see. Ah, maybe I'll need this." Kate moved forward and unlatched the safety strap that held his hand gun in the holster, but he stretched forward trying to trap her between him and the steering wheel. Kate jumped back with a yell.

"Oh, no you don't." She was shaking again and held his gun to her beating chest.

"Kate, put the gun down." He spoke quietly.

"I don't think so. Let me tell you why I came out here. I came out here to shoot you. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. She looked at his gun and watched a shadow of doubt cross his face.

"Are you getting just a little bit concerned. Maybe you totally underestimated me. Maybe I've been playing you along all the time?" She smiled coldly and walked back to the rear of the rover. She could hear him struggling but hurriedly pulled the weapon from her bag.

"Well, Commander. " She rested the large gun under her arm and aimed it at him. "What's it feel like to stand at the other end of one of these things?"

It was a weapon he was unfamiliar with and he frowned.

"Oh, I see you're getting worried."

"Kate!" His brow furrowed. "Put that thing down."

Her face was still like thunder.

"I see you're not yelling at me to shoot you now. But, no matter, I'm gonna shoot you anyway, and guess what I'm really looking forward to it. In fact I'm really gonna like it."

She lifted the barrel and he heard the weapon charge.

"Oh sorry, Any last requests?" She cocked her head to one side. "No? OK"

The weapon finished charging and she pulled the trigger.

Taylor's face registered shock and disbelief as the bolt shot into his chest. It knocked the wind out of him and an instant later he looked down at his shirt to find a dark stain covering his chest.

"Didn't think I was really gonna shoot you did you?" Kate tapped the gun. "Water Cannon!"

Taylor roared, "KATE!"

"Calm down Commander. I haven't finished with you yet." Then she gave him a sugary smile but his face was red with rage. She blasted him again.

"That might cool you down. No?" Breathing heavily through his nose Taylor drilled her with a threatening look.

"When I get out of here," came his ominous warning.

"Well I'm not dumb enough to let you out yet."

"And then what?" He growled.

Her answer was light, playful. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. In the meantime, I don't think you're wet enough yet." And she smiled and the smile lit her eyes. "You know what, I'm really enjoying this. It's certainly lifted my spirits...er...How you feelin?"

"I will eventually get out of here, Kate." His anger was abating. "And you're gonna be in deep trouble."

"I don't find you very intimidating when you're all trussed up. Lost a bit of your sting eh? But lets see. I think you still need a cooling off period. Now where are you not wet?"

She glanced down at his groin and instinctively he pulled up his knees.

"Don't you dare." This was an infraction he would not tolerate and Kate immediately backed off.

But she could not resist another barb as she picked up his handgun and held it a little disdainfully between finger and thumb. Comparing it to the water cannon she said, "Oh, Commander, you have such a small pistol. I am surprised..." The mischievous delight danced in her eyes and she laughed.

He followed her with a watchful, threatening eye.

She powered up the gun again and shot it into the ceiling of the rover. A spray of water showered over his head and he shivered gritting his teeth.

"Is it cold?" She taunted. "I bet its a bit uncomfortable sitting in a pool of cold water. We should get you out of those wet clothes!"

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged.

Kate stepped forward to tentatively touch his shoulder. He was cold and her resolve began to waiver. She sighed.

"But what am I going to do with you? That's the perplexing question." She rested beside him on the body of the truck and looked at him with a dubious expression. "I have another hypo. I could give you another shot."

"And then what..."

"Hmmm...I didn't really think this through well enough did I?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, crap! Well, I might as well get my moneys worth." And she stepped back and pulled the trigger on the water cannon. It fizzled and dripped water.

"Looks like you're out of ammo." Taylor sat back smugly.

"Hell, no!" Laughed Kate. "I have a whole ocean full of ammo." And she dragged the gun off toward the waters edge. She had already decided it would be a good time to broach a truce with Taylor. She'd had her fun so as she stooped by the waters edge she shouted over her shoulder. "Taylor can we have a Truce? If I let you go would you promise not to..."

"Nope!"

She spun to find the Commander standing over her. She was off like a sprinter out of the blocks but not quickly enough as she found herself yanked off her feet.

"Oh, you're a bit too dry." He gave a wicked smile then tossed her into an incoming wave. The water was freezing and she spluttered and rolled as the wave tossed her head over heels. She was pulled up again, gasping for breath.

"No, not wet enough?" Taylor flung her again into the icy water. She coughed and spluttered out the salty sea water as she was grabbed again.

"No, no please."

"Enough?" He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the rover where he dropped her to her feet. "At least I know when to stop," he growled.

She shivered violently and he pulled her into his arms then just as quickly pushed her away. "Oh, Kate, you're freezing." His eyes raked her body. "Maybe we should get you out of those wet clothes."

Kate squealed, struggling in his arms as he pulled her to the back of the vehicle.

"No, what are you doing." Her heart raced and she trembled but not from the cold.

Keeping a tight grip, he leaned over her to retrieve a blanket which he wrapped tightly around her, effectively pinning her arms to her side.

"Now!" He lifted her so her face was inches from his then gave her a withering look

"I don't think that's your best intimidating look," she whimpered nervously.

"Well, it's the best I can do for now. If I leave you here and go and light a fire will you stay put?"

Kate nodded eyes wide.

"I could..." He reached for the shackles but Kate almost leaped into his arms, "No, no not that. I'll stay." He nodded, satisfied and moved away. He was back a moment later with the pistol in his hand. Kate's eyes widened.

"I'm going to light the fire with it," he assured her. He picked up some supplies from the rear of the truck but as he brushed past her whispered in her ear. "I understand its not how big it is, it's what you can do with it."

And Kate had the decency to blush.

He gathered driftwood for the fire and momentarily came back to the rover. He looked down on the pathetic bundle still shivering in the back of the vehicle and picked her up. The fire was blazing and he stood her in its warmth before taking off his holster and shirt and placing it on a rock by the fire.

"Better get out of that wet stuff," he told her as he sat and untied his boots. Kate just stared at him.

"Come on. You have a choice lady. Either you can do it or I can." He stood and took a step toward her.

"No, no I'll do it." Kate sat on the sand and pulled at the laces of her boots. They were wet and her finger were icy. She struggled with them, feeling totally useless but he knelt beside her, undid the boots and pulled them off.

Kate held the blanket tightly around her but he slapped her fingers away and yanked the blanket from under her. She tried to stop his hands from removing her clothing but his sharp, "Keep still!" left her trembling. He quickly and efficiently removed her soggy shirt and then he roughly pulled the t shirt over her head. As his hands reached down to undo her pants she grabbed at them.

"Taylor, please don't." Her eyes were a mixture of desire and fear.

"It's O.K, Honey," he said gently. "We just need to get you out of these wet clothes. It's O.K."

Shuddering she let him continue and then he wrapped her in a warm blanket and urged her to sit on the sand beside him. They sat in silence gazing into the flickering firelight. Taylor turned to her. Kate was still shivering and he reached around her, pulling her in front of him and wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened for a moment then let herself relax against his chest.

"Better?" He murmured into her ear. She nodded.

"Where'd you get the hypo?" He asked after a moment.

"Oh," She looked up at him, a worried look on her face. "Erm...I stole it from the infirmary?"

"No, you didn't."

"Elizabeth Shannon gave it to me."

"She know what you were planning?" Taylor asked.

"Some of it. I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't know the dose to give you, so I asked her." Kate smiled. "She thought it would be therapeutic".

"I'll have to have words with our Dr. Shannon."

"Don't blame her. She been a good friend."

"Hmmmm."

She snuggled closer to him but then twisted around. "How did you get out of the shackles?"

She heard a rumble of laughter. "You didn't fasten them very well. One was loose. "

"You could have got out anytime?" She was astounded.

"Once I discovered your mistake. And you left the keys in the back." He gave her a reproachful stare. "You wouldn't make a good kidnapper."

"So it seems." She looked up again a twinkle in her eyes. "You should have seen your face when I shot you."

A giggle was squeezed from her as he tightened his grip.

"And I told you you'd be in big trouble when I got free." He pulled her around and captured her face. Leaning forward he kissed her gently then slowly studied her reaction. Kate's face softened and she reached up to touch his face. He felt her trembling fingers gently touch his cheek and run through the stubble of his beard and he reached down again and traced small kisses along her jaw line and into her neck. Kate shuddered and slipped her arms around his torso, feeling the tight muscles of his back and shoulders. He rolled sideways and pulled her beside him, his questioning hands caressing her body. She gasped as he found tender places and arched her back in desire as he pulled her into him. He searched her face for the permission she gave and in an instant he was naked beside her. He removed her last few scraps of clothing and she felt his arousal. Her need for him was growing, demanding and she groaned as he took her to the edge of desire then slowed. His eyes raked her face and he smiled, teasing, touching, taunting until she finally pulled him to her and begged, "Please!" With a gentle laugh he took her. Both reaching an earth shattering climax, they lay together gasping in the firelight and again he kissed her gently. Kate smiled, her heartbeat calming to a normal pulse and ran her finger across his stomach catching a nerve and causing him to catch his breath. He turned towards her.

"You're a tease, Kate Grant." He pulled her to him. "I don't think you've been punished enough yet."

Kate's eyes glowed with desire.

"Not nearly enough," she growled.


End file.
